The Debt
by angelicka
Summary: Severus is finding Hermione's relentless pursuit of him at the Yule Ball difficult to comprehend.


_A/N: Just a little piece of seasonal fluff which was written some time ago and forgotten about. It was originally written as a Snape/Sinistra piece, but I think it works better as Snape/Hermione._

**The Debt.**

'Drink this.'

'Certainly not.'

'Drink it.'

'I said, no!'

'You will drink it. Or do I have to resort to magical persuasion?'

Hermione Granger glared at the tall, imposing figure of Severus Snape and snatched the goblet from his outstretched hand. 'Very well,' she said with resignation, 'if it will prove to you that I don't need it.'

She swallowed the clear liquid contents in one easy gulp, threw him a "happy now?" look, and placed the glass on to the desk next to her.

Snape nodded his relief and satisfaction. 'Good,' he said. 'Now perhaps we can return to the Great Hall where you can waltz to your heart's content, and I can... '

'... continue with your skulking,' she finished for him.

'... be left in peace.'

He turned with a flamboyant swish of his dress-robes, stalked out of his old Potions classroom and into the gloomy corridor beyond. Hermione had to increase her pace just to keep up with him, but was satisfied to notice that despite his years of absence, he looked as comfortable and at ease striding down the dungeon corridors as he ever did. The pleasant sensation of warmth she felt as she realised how much this man belonged here was tinged with an earnest regret for his long absence.

She lifted the full skirts of her robes to begin the ascent up the stone spiral staircase, but before she had placed her foot on the first step, Snape stopped abruptly in front of her, almost causing a collision. He turned to face her, even more imposing with the extra advantage of two steps and the flickering wall sconce, adding menace to his scowl.

'You really should find the dunderhead who gave it to you, Granger. Though how you could have been duped into ingesting a mind-altering potion is beyond my comprehension. It shows a lack of diligence and poor judgement. I would have expected better from an experienced Hogwarts professor.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, Severus? I am not under the influence of any potion?'

'Don't be ridiculous. You have just taken the antidote. I presume you are no longer plagued with feelings of, what did you call it? "Deepest admiration"?' Snape's irritation caused his brow to furrow in a way which had always caused Hermione's pulse to race a little faster.

'My feelings are not artificial. The so-called antidote you just made me take was pointless. Nothing has changed.'

Snape scrutinised her closely for the signs of potion-induced changes which he knew should be visible; but her eyes appeared clear and focused as they pierced his own with a fierceness which he had to admit was incongruous to the effects of a drug. The dungeons were dark, and the potion powerful, he reasoned; her continuing protestation could only mean a failure of the antidote.

'It would appear that further measures are called for,' said Snape. 'I assume Madam Pomfrey will have supplies. Clearly Horace is keeping out of date ingredients in his stores.'

'There is nothing wrong with Horace's store cupboard, Severus.'

The voice came from above them, and the familiar figure of Professor McGonagall, dressed in festive red tartan with a sprig of holly stuck firmly into the brim of her hat, could be seen descending the spiral staircase.

'Ah! Minerva. Good. Your Ancient Runes Professor has carelessly allowed herself to be put under the influence of Amortentia,' said Snape. 'Unfortunately, the antidote was unsuccessful. I believe that despite your defence of him, Horace Slughorn is guilty of maintaining poor quality stock; a dangerous situation. He should know better.'

'Minerva, I can assure you that I have not been given a Love Potion,' Hermione replied calmly.

'She is clearly under the influence of a mind-altering substance,' retorted Snape. 'She has been eyeing me all evening. When I finally confronted her about it and asked her to explain herself, she claimed it was because she was attracted to me, that she admired me. She actually went so far as to declare herself in love with me. Do you deny it, Professor Granger?'

'That I am in love with you, Severus? No, I don't deny it.'

'You see?' Snape said to the Headmistress, smirking with satisfaction at Hermione's admission. 'I believe she makes my point admirably.'

Hermione groaned in exasperation.

'You are both right,' replied Professor McGonagall, the whisper of a smile visible within the lines of her creased face.

They turned to face her, demanding clarification in union.

'Severus, you are quite correct, Hermione is under the influence of a mind-altering potion,' she said.

Snape held up his hand to stop Hermione's protest. 'Another euphoria-based potion, Minerva?' he enquired smugly.

'Not exactly, no.'

'Minerva,' interrupted Hermione, 'how can you possibly be so certain that I have been tricked into swallowing a potion?'

'Because I gave it to you, dear.'

The Headmistress smiled at the witch and wizard who were now gaping at her with incredulity.

'Minerva!' Hermione protested, looking from one to the other. 'Severus, I can assure you that my feelings are genuine and have been for a long time. My mind has been occupied with nothing but seeing you again since we received your acceptance to the Yule Ball. I bought these stupid green robes because I thought you might like them, and I doubted that I would have the courage to speak to you tonight. I even confided my feelings to Minerva, and now you don't believe me. And you, Minerva, claim to have given me a Love Potion.'

'Not a Love Potion, Hermione. You are not feeling the effects of anything as false as that,' said Professor McGonagall.

Snape's coal black eyes opened a touch wider as comprehension slowly emerged.

'Then what?' asked the younger witch.

'Veritaserum,' she replied.

Professor McGonagall suppressed a Dumbledore-style twinkle and beamed at the gaping witch and wizard standing before her. 'I'll leave you to chat then,' she said, turning to ascend the steps which would take her back to the Christmas festivities.

Several hours later found Professor McGonagall back in her office. She stood at her window and looked out over the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts, the white frost glistening like crystals in the moonlight. Two figures came into view – a couple of miniature dolls standing side by side at the edge of the lake. She could just make out a tall dark figure moving towards a smaller one, merging into one as he turned to envelop her in his arms. She watched the witch with the beautiful emerald-green gown lift her face to his; and Minerva was relieved to experience the first genuine feelings of tranquillity she had known since Harry Potter had revealed Snape's true loyalties ten years ago.

Remorse had been her constant companion since that day – its weight at times hard to bear. And though she had tried, Severus, in true Snape style had rejected her every attempt to make amends. He had disregarded her explanatory letters and ignored all her previous invitations to the Yule Ball, until the elderly Headmistress had concluded that empty words and hollow sentiments were not the way to Severus Snape's bitter heart.

This year he had finally relented and accepted her annual plea for his attendance to the ball. Minerva McGonagall had no explanation for his decision to attend at last, nor did she care why, she was only aware of a feeling of gratitude and relief for his presence.

Perhaps he was finally ready.

'Did it work?'

Minerva turned away from the window and walked towards a large portrait behind her desk.

'Yes, Albus, it worked.'


End file.
